Silent Hill 3
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: Movieverse. Sharon's parents go missing and the only lead she has is an eerie message in her destroyed home that reads: "Go Home."
1. Prologue

**Silent Hill 3**

**Disclaimer:** Well... I had my doubts about writing this one. It's part 3 of my movie version Silent Hill 3. Well, think of it as Sharon from the movie, AKA CHERYL Mason dealing with Claudia now. Last time, I had someone tell me it was too game verse and not enough movie verse. I realized my mistake. So if you guys have any tips, I'll be more than open to them.

_"__Don't dwell on what went wrong. Instead, focus on what to do next. Spend your energies on moving forward toward finding the answer."_

_-_Denis Waitley

_"__One might as well try to ride two horses moving in different directions, as to try to maintain in equal force two opposing or contradictory sets of desires." _

_-_Robert Collier

_**By: VampireQueenAkasha**_

_"Is every person here a mental case?"_

-Heather, Silent Hill 3 (VG)

**Prologue**

_Stained by the evils of this world,  
we hold our sorrows within us.  
Only you can heal us these wounds.  
Each morning, afternoon, evening  
and night, we call out your name  
and pray for the day of the  
Miraculous Descent._

_I give to you unreservedly,_  
_my body and my eternal soul._  
_Whatever darkness may befall me,_  
_I will endure with you beside me._

_As proof of your miraculous power,_  
_guide our obedient and willing souls_  
_to the Road of Paradise, oh Lord._  
_We will not give in to the power of_  
_temptation as long as we have you_  
_in our hearts._

_Oh Lord,_  
_save us with your compassion._  
_Oh Lord,_  
_shower us with your blessings._  
_Oh Lord,_  
_favor us with your abundance._

_-_Prayer to God


	2. Part One

**Silent Hill 3**

**Disclaimer:** Well... I had my doubts about writing this one. It's part 3 of my movie version Silent Hill 3. Well, think of it as Sharon from the movie, AKA CHERYL Mason dealing with Claudia now. Last time, I had someone tell me it was too game verse and not enough movie verse. I realized my mistake. So if you guys have any tips, I'll be more than open to them.

_"__Don't dwell on what went wrong. Instead, focus on what to do next. Spend your energies on moving forward toward finding the answer."_

_-_Denis Waitley

_"__One might as well try to ride two horses moving in different directions, as to try to maintain in equal force two opposing or contradictory sets of desires." _

_-_Robert Collier

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Is every person here a mental case?"_

-Heather, Silent Hill 3 (VG)

**Part One**

A young seventeen year old Sharon Da Silva slept contentedly in a messy, ill - kept environment of a room. There was a large, wrinkled Blood Hound sleeping at the foot of her bed, curled up into a warm, fuzzy ball. All around the room were posters taped to the wall, CD's lying about and clothing scattered everywhere. After a moment, the digital alarm at her bedside sounded off and she mumbled wearily.

"Mmm ... stupid clock ... " she mumbled, fingering around for it.

Her spastic leg movements caused her to kick the dog in the process, drawing a small yelp from the animal and it tumbled from the bed. Sharon lifted her head and looked down at the spot where her pet used to be, alarmed by the sound. Her hair had been dyed in the same way that she had seen Pink do it on the music videos she'd watch often; it was cut short at the base of her neck. Unfortunately, the color came out all wrong and instead, she was stuck with a blood red head instead. Rose suggested that they try again and give it small streaks. Sharon was happy with that and her bangs had small blonde streaks toward the front. It was a good style for her and her friends remarked decently about it.

Sharon blinked the exhaustion from her eyes and noticed the dog sulking at her bedside. She chuckled softly and reached out with one hand in a beckoning gesture for her pet.

"Sorry, big guy," she said, "I didn't mean to kick you." She leaned on her elbow and sighed, tilting her head to one side as she watched her pet lick his leg without a care in the world. "Maybe I shouldn't let you sleep near my feet at night." After a brief moment of expected silence, she smiled down at the dog. "Hey? Do you want a treat? Huh?"

The dog let out a loud barking sound in response, recognizing the word 'treat' and Sharon climbed out of bed, dressed in a pair of blue night shorts and a white tank top. Her dog eagerly followed at her side as she walked into the kitchen where Rose Da Silva stood, preparing breakfast. It smelled absolutely delicious in the kitchen. Rose was making a fresh stack of pancakes and smiled when she saw her daughter standing there in the doorway.

There was an obvious age change on the woman's features; the areas around her eyes had small wrinkles around them and the color in her hair was starting to fade into bits of gray, which she had made attempts to cover up. Sharon remembered both of her parents being so youthful and alive when she was a child. Perhaps they had more stress and worries than she had seen or remembered.

"How'd you sleep, honey?" Rose asked, setting the plate down onto the table, "Did you have a nice night?"

Sharon shrugged one shoulder and gestured down to the dog that panted at her feet. "Yeah, but Walter didn't," she murmured, chuckling briefly, "I kicked him again while I was waking up. I didn't meant to, though. I just had a weird dream last night and I was having a little trouble getting situated when my alarm clock went off."

Rose placed a few pancakes onto a separate plate and set it down on the end of the table where a morning paper rested. It was unraveled slightly, so Sharon had figured that her father had gotten a hold of it earlier this morning. Sharon took her spot there and watched as Rose poured her a glass of orange juice. Then, she noticed a brief pause in her mother's actions. From that body language alone, she knew that she had piqued her interest.

"Really? What did you dream about, honey?" Rose asked.

Sharon knotted her brow and contemplating telling her mother about it. It hadn't been a very good dream last night. She hated sharing her nighttime world with her mother because often times, she would turn into a paranoid fruitcake and think that she was having her fits that she used to have when she was a little girl. Of course, Sharon couldn't remember much about them, but her mother seemed to remind her a lot about it.

"Uh ... I forget," Sharon lied, her eyes falling to the food on her plate.

Rose arched a thin eyebrow and made a thoughtful sound before she returned her attention to the kitchen counter top. Sharon picked up her fork in one hand and took hold of a bottle of Aunt Jemima syrup. She popped the lid off and began to pour some of the sticky, golden fluid onto her pancakes. Rose took her spot at the table with a plate full of pancakes and wriggled in her chair to get comfortable.

"Oh. Well, maybe you can tell me about it when I drive you to work," Rose suggested.

Sharon sighed and leaned back in her chair, toying her fork through her syrup-drenched pancakes. "When's dad getting up?" she asked, changing the subject immediately.

Rose waved a hand in the air. "He left, honey," she told her, "He's ... gone."

Sharon's pancakes had begun to get soggy. She suddenly didn't feel so hungry anymore. Her parents were always busy these days and her father barely spent time with them anymore. He was lucky to be home by 10:00 at night, if not later. Today was just going to be one of those days; she had to work late as well it being a Saturday and all.

"May I please be excused?" Sharon asked, not even waiting for the okay. She rose from her spot and walked out of the kitchen.

Rose watched her daughter disappear with dismay. She hated having to put Sharon through this especially after all that they had been through. Maybe she would talk to Chris about going on a vacation some time in the summer.

Sharon dreaded the thought of going in to work today, especially seeing the rows upon rows of full parking spaces at the mall as Rose pulled up front at a Boscov's main entrance way in the family BMW. Rose gave her daughter a small smile and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. Sharon retreated about half way before she gave in and allowed her mother to do so. She was getting too old for this, her mom had to face the facts.

"I'll pick you up right here," Rose told her, reaching in the back and holding out a small and square, black device out to her daughter, "Don't forget this. Keep it in your pocket and out of sight."

Sharon rolled her eyes. "Mom. I told you I don't need that!" she protested, quietly, "Who's going to jump me anyway? Bag ladies?" She gestured out to the parking lot where two senior citizens were pushing a cart full of bagged goods. She scoffed. "Yeah, beware of the big scary old people!" She made mocking ghost sounds and waved her hands in the air.

Rose sighed at her daughter's lament. "Sharon, just take it, please?" she pleaded, "Take it to ease my mind a bit?"

Sharon gave Rose one final pouty look before she took the device from her mother's hand. She had been given this stun gun on her 13th birthday from her father. They had been very uptight about her safety since they were busy quite often. Her father mentioned that if anyone got too touchy - feely or nasty with her, she should shock them without hesitation. Sure, the idea was nice, but so far, Sharon had never needed a reason to use it.

"Okay ... " she answered, taking the stun gun and slipping it into one of the many pockets of her cargo pants.

Rose seemed relieved and watched as Sharon gathered her duffel bag. "Well, I guess I'll see you tonight, mom," Sharon told her, smiling. She opened the door and stepped out into baking sun.

Whew. Maybe she should have brought her sunglasses after all. Then again, she was going to spend her remaining day in a cool, insulated atmosphere. So that was only a temporary issue. She turned and leaned into the car through the window to her mother.

"And don't worry," Sharon assured her, a bright smile on her face, "I'll be fine."

Rose smiled back and nodded, relenting somewhat to her daughter's words. "I know," she replied, "I just worry sometimes. I'm your mother." She smiled and laughed somewhat. "It's my job to worry."

Sharon flashed her a smile and turned to go. "See ya'!" She walked up to the curb and waved her mother goodbye. Once she was out of visual range, Sharon glanced down at her wrist watch with a sigh. 12:00 noon. It was going to be a LONG 8 hours for her; she sensed it already.

Leaning her head back and cupping her hand above her eyes to shield them from the sun, Sharon observed the large blue neon sign that read "Central Square Shopping Center". The lights weren't on, of course. But when they were, they cast a glow bright enough for anyone in the next county to see. Sharon would be there until they shut them off.

"Here goes nothing ... " Sharon murmured, to herself. She walked into the main entrance of the mall.

O

It was hell.

Sharon was working as one of the many janitorial workers there, cleaning up mess after mess that happened every which way across the mall's every corner. She was lucky enough to get a five minute break since she was the youngest worker there. In the five minutes that she was resting inside the locker room, she dared to glance at the clock and noticed that it only read-

"2:30?" Sharon cried, angrily.

Someone stepped inside with her; a fellow worker who was probably as old as the mall itself. Her name was Cassidy Blake, but everyone called her Cookie, because she loved bringing in cookies for everyone. Cookie was a very kind woman who heard everyone's problems and didn't even interrupt. Sharon liked her and considered her to be somewhat like a grandmother.

"It's going to be like this all day, kiddo ... " Cookie told her, chuckling at the younger woman's angry features.

Sharon nodded once and watched as the older woman slipped on a fresh pair of working gloves from the cupboards above the sinks. She had a few minutes to ask her question quickly. "Cookie ... can I ask you something?"

"Sure, dear," Cookie told her, smiling. "I don't want to be rude, but you will have to hurry. A kid at the Chinese court threw his bowl of red chicken at the walls. It stains quick."

"Do you think that dreams tell us a little bit about what might happen later on?" Sharon asked. She rolled her eyes skeptically. "I mean, sure it's just a dream, but it still felt pretty real. I can't really tell my mom about it or she'll panic like she usually does." She stopped when she noticed Cookie peer toward the locker doors. Someone was calling for her.

"I'm sorry, Sharon," the woman said, piteously, "But I really have to go. We can talk about this off of the clock. How does that sound?"

Sharon exhaled softly and tried not to look too disappointed. "Okay."

It was definitely going to be one of those days.

O

Night could not have come quicker enough for Sharon.

She was the last person to continue her cleaning duties in the empty, quiet mall. She was humming quietly to herself as she pushed a mop across the pale blue linoleum floors. After hours of hectic crowds pushing one another and her, she was glad to take her time now. After all, her shift was going to be over soon in the next hour anyway.

Sharon paused in her mopping job and reach over to a table to take a drink from her bottle of water. She wiped her forehead with it, letting the cool co9ndensation ease her headache for a moment. "Whew ... " she mumbled, to herself, "What a nightmare."

When she resumed mopping, the sound of footsteps filled the air and Sharon paused again, noticing a woman pacing up to her from across the foot court. She frowned and cocked her head. The woman looked a little older than her mother; dressed in a pair of blue pants and a dark blue blouse. Her hair was long and yellowish-white, tied in a pony-tail. When she drew closer, Sharon could tell that she was wearing various kinds of jewelry; her eyes were drawn to the Halo of the Sun that dangled around her neck.

"Uh...you know the mall _is _closed," Sharon told her, skeptically, "Did you get lost or something?"

The woman spoke and she sounded embarrassed. Her voice was smooth and crisp; it was also very kind and understanding too, reminding Sharon of someone who could have been a psychiatrist or a school counselor. "Forgive me, but I fell asleep in the bookstore," she told her, smiling, "When I woke up, everything was dark. No one woke me up before hand."

Sharon chuckled. Wow, that was pretty sad if you fell asleep in a bookstore. She tried to be polite, either way. "Yeah, I guess that happens, huh?" she remarked, "People around here are assholes."

The woman laughed softly and tilted her head to one side, studying Sharon in a very strange way. "You are quite a charmer," she told her, "I am very happy to have met you."

Sharon felt a bit uncomfortable with that comment, but she just nodded instead and went to continue with her work. "Uh, yeah," she murmured, 'Thanks ... Well nice talking to ya'. I have work I gotta finish up here, so whatever you're doing ... "

The woman nodded. "Ah, yes, of course," she said, glancing across the food court to locate a phone, "Well, might you direct me to a phone? I have to call Vincent again ... "

Sharon pointed across the food court to a hallway at the left side. "Go down there and when you get to the end of the hall, and then you make a right," she told her, "They're right there next to the bathrooms."

The woman smiled her appreciation. "Thank you," she told her, "Oh! And it was a pleasure to have finally met you." She turned and walked away, disappearing around the corner.

Sharon scoffed quietly and shook her head. That was the weirdest conversation that she had all day. "Whew ... what a fr - eak ... " she muttered, returning her attention to the floors.

After a few moments of silence, there was a loud, crashing sound in the distance, like the sound of broken glass. Sharon froze immediately and glanced up toward the direction of the sound. Well, that was the last thing that she needed to deal with; so the woman was a freak and a thief too.

"Okay, lady ... " she mumbled, removing her stun gun from her pocket, "Looks like tonight's going to be a bad night for you." She abandoned her cart of cleaning tools and began a path toward the place where the sound originated.

Sharon was led to the pet shop where glass had shattered everywhere. There was a trail of blood that led out from the pet shop into the darkened emergency stairway. Someone had opened the door, possibly from trying to steal from the pet store. It was weird. Why would anyone steal from the pet store anyway? Sharon pulled out her cell phone and began to dial 911.

"Hello?... Yeah, I might have a robbery going down here at the Central Square Shopping Center ... No. No, I haven't seen his face. I have broken glass at the local pet shop and blood. He's probably hurt too. Could you please send an ambulance?... This is Sharon Da Silva... That's right, Chris Da Silva's daughter ... " A frown slowly touched her face. "What do you me - ... I'm not making this up! Look, just send somebody, please!"

She quickly hung up and cast her gaze toward the open door to the emergency stairway. There was a strange feeling that drew her toward it, a calling maybe. She shook the sensation away, thinking that she might have just been craving danger.

Then, something moved behind the cracked door and she scowled angrily, stun gun at the ready. "HEY!" she shouted.

Sharon burst through the door and followed the shape that moved quickly out of sight into the basement floors. The stun gun still crackling, Sharon ran as fast as she could until she lost sight of the perpetrator. She stopped and glanced down two quiet hallways, noticing no burglar and certainly no more blood. How strange that it just ... ended.

Then, she heard it.

There was a soft sound that slowly built up in volume behind her. Sharon's heart dropped into her stomach and she slowly turned to face whatever it was behind her.

It looked almost like a dog, but no type of breed that Sharon had ever seen before. Its fur was completely damp and dripping with a brown, sticky substance and most of its belly and paws were wrapped up in blood-soaked bandages. The dogs eyes were puffy and white, seemingly empty and staring into nothingness. Its fleshy lips pulled back, revealing almost human-like, rotted teeth.

"Easy boy ... " she said, carefully.

The "dog" moved closer and closer to her and then, its head shuddered violently. A ripping sound filled the air and its head split vertically down the middle, clear from the jawline.

Sharon quickly sprinted down the halls and the dog threw back its split heads and let out a haunting, nerve-chilling howl. She could hear the _pit-pat_ of the paws as the creature pursued her. Sharon didn't know if she was dreaming or not, but either way, she had to escape. The sight of the emergency stairway door appeared in front of her and she quickly made a dive for it, slamming the door behind her as the body of the dog collided with it.

Sharon continued on foot, running up the flight of stairs before she made one simple misstep and slipped, her head cracking against the end of the steps. Instantly, her world went black. The stun gun had fallen from her hands and the hands of her watch began to spin wildly until they stopped at precisely 8:45. And then, all around the unconscious Sharon, the walls began to peel away and disintegrate.

An unholy, loud wailing sound filled the air.

O

Sharon groaned and she slowly came to.

"Ugh ... ow ... "

She felt cool fluid against her cheek and tenderly reached up to touch her forehead, coming back with a finger stained with blood. Her head hurt like hell, but she couldn't stay here and complain about it. She staggered to her feet and seized the stun gun on the steps before slowly making her way back to the first floor of the mall.

Her slightly disoriented condition did not take notice to the change in the mall as she shakily removed her cellphone from her pocket. She dialed her home phone number and waited while it rang. Her mother's voice filled the air through the silent mall.

"_Sharon, honey, are you alright?_" she asked, her maternal voice causing Sharon to roll her eyes with a weak smile.

"Mom, I might need to go to the doctor," she told her, "It's not serious, but I knocked myself out running from..." She cut herself off and thought that she shouldn't tell her what she saw. Maybe it was just a figment of her imagination due to the prolonged stress brought on by work. " ... Can you come and get me? It's nothing to worry about, so don't freak, okay?"

Rose acted as if she didn't even hear her on the other end. "_Sharon? Sharon, I can't hear you. Sharon? Are you alright?_"

Sharon frowned and stared down at her cellphone with confusion. "Mom! Mom, can you hear me? MOM!"

The phone began to fill loudly with static and Sharon growled angrily, tapping it roughly with one finger. "What the hell is wrong with this stupid thing?" she cursed, lowly.

A sharp hissing sound-like a shrill cry of a wolverine-jolted her where she stood and she looked around with shock and amazement. The entire mall looked like a withered, dried-up husk of its former self. The windows were stained with rust, the floors cracked and dirty; the signs of every shop were barely legible and the ceiling seemed to go on forever.

Sharon winced and touched her forehead where the cut was. "I must be dreaming ... " she told herself, "I _have_ to be."

She moved to the front doors and tried to push them open, but they wouldn't budge. Frowning in confusion, she tried to push harder, but no matter how hard or how much effort she put into it, the doors were stuck like glue. She beat on the windows and called out to the darkness of the parking lot, unable to really see anything through the rusted windows. Her shouts and calls were muffled by the rusted hellish realm of the Otherworld outside.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Sharon protested, angrily and somewhat terrified.

Overhead, a dark shadow seemed to linger and she sensed its presence, slowly turning around. It was difficult to tell what it was that watched her from the second floor balcony, but it almost looked human from where it stood in the shadows. Sharon wasn't sure if it wore a long, cylindrical mask or if it was the head itself. It was difficult to judge. It slowly walked away - no, more like staggered away as if it were in pain.

Sharon watched it disappear, horrified.

O

_"Hello?"_

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Can you hear me?"_

Sharon grumbled weakly as she awoke from her unconscious state, her bleary vision focusing on the strange woman from before as she stared down at her with genuine concern. Sharon frowned up at her, dazed.

"Huh? What happened?" she asked. She scowled at the woman with irritation. "What are you still doing here?"

She just smiled at her. "Forgive me, I heard a scream," she told her, "I saw you here on the steps. You are bleeding."

Sharon raised a hand to her forehead and sure enough, there was blood. She was confused about all of this. Did she dream that peculiar world? Did she imagine seeing that dog? She was still on the steps, so something must have brought her to this condition. None of it seemed to make sense. But maybe knocking her head made her imagine everything. Everything was still a bit fuzzy at the moment. She'd need to go to the doctor.

"By the way, I am Claudia Wolf," the woman told her, gently. She helped Sharon into a standing position by throwing one of her arms over her shoulder.

"Sharon ... " the girl answered, as they moved up the stairs.

Claudia was quiet for a moment, smiling slightly.

"Lovely name ... "


	3. Part Two

**Silent Hill 3**

**Disclaimer:** Well... I had my doubts about writing this one. It's part 3 of my movie version Silent Hill 3. Well, think of it as Sharon from the movie, AKA CHERYL Mason dealing with Claudia now. Last time, I had someone tell me it was too game verse and not enough movie verse. I realized my mistake. So if you guys have any tips, I'll be more than open to them.

_"__Don't dwell on what went wrong. Instead, focus on what to do next. Spend your energies on moving forward toward finding the answer."_

_-_Denis Waitley

_"__One might as well try to ride two horses moving in different directions, as to try to maintain in equal force two opposing or contradictory sets of desires." _

_-_Robert Collier

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Is every person here a mental case?"_

-Heather, Silent Hill 3 (VG)

**Part Two**

The bright light was almost too much for the teenage girl but not as much as the doctor who shone the light in her eyes.

Sure he was a guy who looked nice at first glance, but Sharon really didn't like the fact that he was literally giving her a physical when the only real injury was in her head. She had been here for almost an hour and there were no signs of Claudia. Sharon presumed that the woman had left after she was taken to be examined. Maybe she was wrong about her after all. Sure, the woman was a little odd, but she did take the time to bring her here, after all.

"Tell me, Sharon," the doctor said. His tag read, Dr. H. Kauffman. "Have you had a lot of stress in your household lately?"

"No." Sharon answered, with a edge to it. She was tired and just wanted this done with.

"You know, my brother knew your father very well," Dr. Kauffman told her, smiling kindly as he began to clean her wound, "He told me that your dad had gone through quite a bit of mental trauma in the past. Do you think that maybe ... ?"

Sharon rolled her eyes. "No doc, I'm not going crazy," she said, "I just slipped on some steps, fell and knocked myself out. It's no big deal."

Dr. Kauffman seemed troubled by that comment, but he said nothing more as he began to wrap her forehead up with gauze. "Do you have anyone who can pick you up?" he asked.

Sharon flinched slightly as he applied pressure to her wound. "Well ... I tried calling my mom, but she won't answer." She was silent for a moment, considering the strangeness of the situation. "It's not like her to do that. She's usually picking the phone up before the second ring."

"Well, I'll have Officer Cartland take you home," Dr. Kauffman told her.

Sharon really didn't like that idea. Taken home in a police vehicle was just a way to get her mother to freak out again. She'd see the car pulling up, rush outside and embarrass her with questions and the good old inspection to make sure that she wasn't in any physical trauma. Well, the bandage alone on her forehead would make her mother nuts. When she looked up, the doctor seemed to have been waiting for her 'okay' on the idea. All Sharon could do was smile painfully and touch her forehead with a careful hand.

"Okay," she agreed.

Dr. Kauffman's pager suddenly beeped and Sharon watched as he stared down at it with a look of dismay. "Oh dear ... I have to take this ... " He smiled sheepishly at Sharon. "I'm sorry, but could you give me five minutes? I have paperwork for you to fill out then."

Wow. That was exciting for her. Sharon wanted nothing more than to fill out paperwork at ungodly hours of the night ...

As the doctor left the room, Sharon spent most of her time observing her surroundings. The oh - so - familiar white and blue with little butterflies lining the borders of every corner and turn in the wall, the smell of ammonia and the ... oh God, the needles. Sharon hated almost everything about hospitals and dreaded the thought of sitting alone in this room for much longer. Sure, she needed help, but that "friendly" treatment didn't make her feel any less at unease.

Bored, she decided to get a drink from the water fountain outside of her room. Besides, it wouldn't kill the doc if she did that, would it?

As she stepped out into the eerily quiet hallways, she bent over to the fountain at the side of her room and began to take a drink. From the corner of her eye, she could see someone moving around behind the emergency room swishing doors. Sharon would have not given it any second thought save for the erratic movements of the shadowed form. Sharon lifted her head with a frown and wiped the water from her lower cheek, studying the shadow with curiosity.

"Hey!" she called, "Are you okay?"

Dumb question. As far as Sharon could attest, no one was really okay in a hospital.

Still, she felt something really odd within her stomach, a twisting and pulling. It was as if her body was reacting to a fear that she wasn't sure why she should feel. She never liked hospitals, sure, but this feeling was somewhat different. It was almost the same as the one that she had felt from the mall with that weird dog. But did she really see that after all? Sharon couldn't deny her current feelings right now or what she saw through the small window of the doors.

It almost looked like a nurse, but she couldn't see her face at all. Worst of all of that, Sharon was sure that she was looking right at her! But ... there was no face on this woman. Nothing except from this distance, it looked as if her head was wrapped up in gauze.

Suddenly, a hand came down on her shoulder and she nearly screamed. Whirling, she came face - to - face with a young police officer. He had sandy - colored short hair and brow eyes with a peculiar scar over his left cheek. His tag on his shirt pocket read: D. Cartland.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, gently.

His accent almost sounded West Virginian, but Sharon couldn't place her finger on it. This must have been the officer that Dr. Kauffman told her about. "Yeah, I just thought I saw something weird, that's all."

"Well, Dr. Kauffman will be back in five minutes," the officer told her, "He wanted me to bring these to you to fill out." He handed her a folder containing papers and medical charts. "He knows how unprofessional it is and apologizes for it."

Sharon smiled painfully and took the folder. "Oh no problem at all," she answered, sarcastically.

As officer Cartland smiled and about - faced, walking over to the main desk to talk to the secretary, Sharon went right to work filling out the papers, but not before daring a glance back toward the double doors. Whatever it was, it had disappeared now.

O

On the ride home in the police cruiser, Sharon was mostly quiet as she watched the passing road signs. Officer Cartland watched her reactions curiously. She seemed somewhat bothered by something and he was a good enough cop to listen to anyone's woes, really. Being young and new to the force, he also knew very little about how things went down in the streets. But more or less, he found that he would get more cooperation if he just spoke to the people as if they were a member of his family. Sometimes, that helped even if he was confronting criminals. His methods of kindness usually caused them to break down and tell him everything they knew. It was a good way of getting what he needed.

"So ... what happened over there at the mall anyway?" he asked.

Sharon shrugged her shoulders and answered plainly and simply. "Just an accident."

He made a thoughtful sound and smiled when she gave him a skeptical look. "You can call me Doug if you want," he told her, "I don't like the professional title. It's makes everyone feel like they're not on the same level as each other."

Sharon smiled somewhat. "You're a pretty strange cop ... Doug. Shouldn't you be reading my Miranda Rights, calling me a drug user and stuff like cops usually do?"

Doug laughed and shook his head.

Sharon suddenly sat straight up and pointed at the mailbox with the numbers 1125. "There it is!" she announced, "Just ... pull up slowly into the driveway slowly. My mom will kill me if those plants get crushed ... "

Doug nodded and he slowly pulled the police cruiser into the driveway. The headlights cast a bright glow onto the house. Sharon furrowed her brows as she noticed that no lights were on and both vehicles were still in the driveway.

"That's weird ... " she said, opening her door.

"What's wrong?" Doug asked, climbing out with her.

Sharon stood still for a moment, watching the house almost suspiciously. "Something's not right," she told him, "This has never happened before. It's not like my parents to just forget about me like this. They're way too tense as it is."

Doug frowned with concern. "Should I come in with you?"

"No, no," Sharon assured him, "I'll go. Just ... wait out here. I don't want to freak my mom out any more than she already is."

Despite Doug's protest, he remained in his spot as Sharon walked to the front door and peeled away the welcome mat to find a key. She slowly went to unlock the door, only to find that it creaked open before she could. Sharon stood there for a few moments, confused and somewhat worried before she stepped into the darkened house. As she walked slowly and carefully to find the light switches, something crunched beneath her shoes and she halted, lifting her foot to inspect what it was.

Broken glass. From one of the hallway lamps.

"Mom? Dad?" Sharon called.

There was no answer.

Sharon felt around for the switches and finally, she found them, flicking them on and casting the entire living room into light. Her eyes grew wide in her head.

The house was in complete shambles.

The couch and television chairs had been flipped over, the TV smashed to pieces and face down on the floor, the picture frames and wall ornaments dangled uselessly from their spots, and there was a trail of what looked like mud; it was black and sticky when Sharon bent down to touch it and almost smelled like tar.

"Oh my God ... " she whispered, horrified.

Despite her protests, Doug poked his head in the door. "Sharon? Sharon, is everything alright?" He noticed the wreckage of the house and he quickly rushed inside to check on the girl. "Sharon! Sharon, where are you?"

"Doug!"

He acted fast and rushed into the hallway from where her voice came from. She was standing there, stooped over and holding her face with both hands. "They're gone ... " she whispered, her voice taut with anguish, "They're not here ... "

Doug frowned and performed a quick scan of the entire house to check for any source of break in. He even had his gun drawn and at the ready should the culprits still be inside. He made a quick pass of the kitchen.

"Sharon! Sharon, I think we need to repor ... " He trailed off and noticed something pinned to the kitchen walls. He slowly walked over to it; it was a piece of paper with a message scrawled in red ink. Doug took the paper and noticed that it was a map of some kind. Written in bright red ink were the words: "Go home".

Sharon walked into the kitchen where she noticed the object of interest in Doug's hands. "What is that?"

Doug handed it to her and she observed the map with confusion and anger. "What do they mean 'go home'?" she demanded, "I _am_ home!" There was a place on the map that was circled. Sharon studied the location. It was somewhere in West Virginia on a secluded spot. A spot known as Silent Hill.

"I have to call this in," Doug finally said. He switched on his radio. "Cartland to base, come in. I have a 211 here at 1125 Hazel Street, possible 207. Requesting backup, over?"

Sharon stared down at the map in her hands and she turned, resolute. "I'm going to go find them."

Doug gasped and rushed outside where she was already making a move for his car. "Sharon! Sharon, wait a minute!" he insisted, "What are you talking about?"

She opened the passenger door and gave him a look as if it should have been so very obvious. "I'm going to Silent Hill to look for my mom and my dad," she answered, "Are you going to take me there, or what?"

Doug held out two hands to the girl. "Look, I know what you're going through, but I can't just drop everything and drive you through three states to find your family who MAY or MAY NOT be in an abandoned ghost town. I just can't!"

Sharon slammed the door hard and she scowled angrily. "Fine, I guess I'm walking then!"

Doug groaned and stopped her as she began a trek down the driveway. This girl was nuts! "Whoa! Whoa! Just ... Just hold up a second, will ya'!" he insisted, stopping her with a hand on her shoulder, "Look, we're not helping your parents by doing something crazy, alright? We need to call for the guys to get down here, make some calls and we'll be on our way to finding your family. I don't think that they'd want you going nuts over it."

Sharon smiled at him. "You don't know my family very well, then. Nuts is what we do best."

Doug rubbed his forehead and spoke in a very forced calm. "Sharon, look," he began, gently, "I understand you wanting to run off and find your family, but we have to try and think about this for a second We need a plan first."

"They might be dead by then!"

"You don't know that!"

Sharon inhaled sharply and stared at him with a look of someone whose mind was not about to be changed for anything. "Well, I'm not about to sit here and do nothing," she answered, "If I leave it to you guys, nothing will get done."

She turned again and started down the driveway. When Doug realized how serious she was, he followed her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look, I'll take you," he said, gently, "I'll take you there. But I have to stay with you. I can't have you running around at the risk of getting hurt. That town is dangerous enough."

Sharon smiled at him, relieved. They started back up the length of the driveway and entered the police cruiser. "Good, because I wasn't really looking forward to walking." she said, laughing quietly.

O

The drive down the night road was quiet.

Sharon was watching the passing trees and marks on the road. The constant lack of change almost put her to sleep, but she could sleep right now. Not when her parents were out there, trapped at the hands of this ... maniac.

Doug watched her for a moment with pity before returning his gaze to the road.

"How'd you get it?"

Doug looked down at her, confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"The scar on your face," Sharon said, glancing at him from the corner of her eye, "I just noticed it."

Just noticed it? Huh. Well, Doug would have to take that as a compliment. "Oh ... well," He cleared his throat. "I had received a call a while back about a public disturbance in Toluca County where I used to patrol. A guy named Leonard Wolf - an old retired minister - was running around the lake, freaking people out and talking about the End of Days. You know, just crazy religious stuff. I walked up to him and told him that he had to come with me. But he went nuts and cut me with his knife. I never saw it on him. I had to call for backup and it took two hours before we could catch him after he tried to escape on the highway."

Sharon cringed somewhat. Her reaction almost looked funny. "Yikes ... "

"Leonard was one of a few people who had escaped Silent Hill after the coal fire burned it all down overnight," he said, "Him and his daughter Claudia. I just can't believe that she brought you to the hospital. The Wolf family was never really known to be charitable."

Sharon frowned and shrugged. "Well she seemed pretty nice to me," she argued, "A little weird, but who isn't these days?"

Doug raised one hand in a placatory gesture. "I'm just saying ... " he insisted, "I've dealt with the family before." He knotted his brow and his voice seemed piteous. "That mother of her's ... she was never heard from again. I felt bad for the woman. She always seemed so lost, you know? So sad. I wanted to do something, but it didn't seem right to dwell on the thing that made her sad to begin with."

Sharon sat there silently, pondering the woman who had helped her to the hospital. What had her REAL motives been if she wasn't charitable then?

"Hey, what are you going to do when we get there anyway?" Sharon gave him a funny look.

Doug raised his brow at her. After a moment of staring at her with a sort of insulted skepticism, he actually chuckled. "Heh. Very funny."

After a few hours of driving, Doug stopped at a local gas station to fill up his tank. Sharon had fallen asleep and he didn't bother to wake her. After all, she had been through too much already as it was. So he went into the gas station to pick up a few things to eat on the trip. As he entered the station, there was a young, male clerk behind the register, watching television until he saw that he had a customer. He looked surprised to see an Adams County officer there. Somewhat deterred, the clerk straightened as soon as Doug walked up with a few packages of already prepared sandwiches and two bottles of iced tea.

"A little far out of your jurisdiction, aren't you, officer?" the clerk said, ringing up the food.

Doug barely acknowledged the suspicion or chose to cast it aside. "Yeah, well, I'm not on business."

The clerk's brow puckered once and he stared down at the price on the register. "That'll be 8.58, officer," he said. When Doug handed him the money, the clerk continued to stare suspiciously. "Have a good evening."

Doug nodded in indication and he turned, walking out of the store. When he climbed into his car, Sharon was just waking up. "Hey, I picked up a sandwich for you," he told her, holding out the offering. When she declined with a small wave, he shrugged and placed it between them. "For later then."

As the police cruiser pulled away and into the darkened street, another car pulled in shortly later-a dirty, beat down pickup truck - and a figure in a long trench coat and muddy boots stepped out. The shape walked into the store and the clerk looked up. His eyes slightly widened and glittered with fear.

"Oh God, you're - "

He didn't finish his sentence.

Meanwhile, during the drive toward Silent Hill, Sharon had begun to experience a strange headache. She pinched the bridge of her nose and rubbed her forehead with the other. Doug stared down at her with concern.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, my head just hurts a little bit ... " Sharon answered, nodding with a weary smile - understatement-and reached into the bag at her feet to take out a bottle of iced tea. "I think I might just need something to drink, that's all."

Doug smiled. "Well, you know that dehydration will-" He was cut off as soon as the radio began to violently shriek out static and sound that was decibel hell to the poor girl.

Sharon shrieked and covered her ears with both hands. "Oh my God, make it stop!" she cried, over the powerful sound.

Doug furrowed his brow, not as affected by it as she was. "I'm trying!" he insisted, making every attempt to shut the radio off. But for some reason, no matter how many buttons he pushed, the radio would not turn off. "It won't ... It won't turn off!"

Sharon thought her ear drums were going to explode and she gritted her teeth to the point that it hurt. "Please!" she wailed, "It hurts! SHUT IT OFF!" She looked up toward the road and her eyes went wide in horror.

Doug followed her gaze and he too looked horrified.

There was a shape standing in the middle of the road and it was too dark to see who it was. Doug abruptly turned the wheel and the car went spinning wildly in the street. It struck a pothole and suddenly went airborne, flipping through the street like a toy before it finally went still.

Somewhere amid the silence and steaming vehicle, the shadows seemed to melt away into humanoid shapes that carried moans in the wind.


	4. Part Three

**Silent Hill 3**

**Disclaimer:** Well... I had my doubts about writing this one. It's part 3 of my movie version Silent Hill 3. Well, think of it as Sharon from the movie, AKA CHERYL Mason dealing with Claudia now. Last time, I had someone tell me it was too game verse and not enough movie verse. I realized my mistake. So if you guys have any tips, I'll be more than open to them.

_"__Don't dwell on what went wrong. Instead, focus on what to do next. Spend your energies on moving forward toward finding the answer."_

_-_Denis Waitley

_"__One might as well try to ride two horses moving in different directions, as to try to maintain in equal force two opposing or contradictory sets of desires." _

_-_Robert Collier

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Is every person here a mental case?"_

-Heather, Silent Hill 3 (VG)

**Part Three**

It was warm.

When Sharon finally came to, she felt something warm brush against her cheek. Focusing her bleary eyes upwards, she began to focus on the darkened clouds that blotted out the sun. There was a thick grey fog that seemed to smother everything around her. Something was sprinkling down onto her face. Something soft and white.

Was it snow?

She touched her face and smeared something black against her cheek. Sniffing her finger slightly, her nose slowly curled. "Ash?" She looked around the damaged car with distorted confusion across her features. "What the hell is this?"

Sharon gave a sharp gasp of pain and she struggled to pull herself from the overturned car. Her legs hurt more than any part of her body but she still struggled into a standing position, using the car for support.

"Doug ... " she hissed, through a painful grimace. Suddenly, realization hit her and she gasped, moving as quickly as her tender limbs would allow her, toward the other end of the car. "Doug! Doug, are you alright?"

He wasn't there. Sharon winced and bent down to find signs of his departure. It looked like he dragged himself out of the car and took off into a township up ahead. Maybe he went to call for help. That would make sense anyway. But why'd he leave her there? It didn't seem very police-like to her. Sharon decided that she should stay by the car in case Doug showed up; it might have been good for her to walk out her sore legs too. Dad had always told her that sitting on a wound didn't make it any better.

Much to her relief, her legs weren't broken. That was good. Sharon wanted her feet completely mobile so that she could use them to kick the ass of the person responsible for kidnapping her parents. She'd want that more than anything right now.

But after waiting for what felt like hours, Sharon began to feel a little fidgety. She occasionally checked her watch, but it hadn't budged since she last checked it. It remained at 8:14. With a growl, she tapped the glass of her watch.

"Damn thing's busted," she muttered to herself. She threw her arms up until they slapped at her thighs with frustration. "Great ... Just great."

She could have been standing here for hours for all she knew. Doug hadn't returned either and it seemed like forever. It was probably not a good thing either; he might have been hurt worse off than she was and he might have been lying in a gutter somewhere, bleeding his life away. Sharon couldn't just stay here forever; she had to go and find him and her parents. So she started on foot into the town of Silent Hill on her own.

The streets were empty, cracked and foggy. It was difficult to see through the fog and Sharon continuously glanced around to the empty shops because somewhere, she had the feeling that she was being watched. Maybe it was just because the town was so utterly empty that anyone would get that kind of feeling, but Sharon couldn't just shake it away this time. She cupped her mouth and called for her mother and father.

"Mom!" she shouted, "Dad! Doug!" Sharon jogged down another street and continued to call for them. "MOM! DAD!"

She finally stopped after it seemed like she was just walking in circles. Sharon cast her gaze all around her, feeling nothing but the suffocating fog that seemed to block out any progress that she attempted to make in finding her family and Doug.

"Who are you looking for?"

Sharon whirled at the sound of a voice and came face - to - face with a young man sitting on one of the benches. He looked to be around her age, maybe even a few years older with glasses that looked to be too big for his face and dark curls of his messy brown hair covered his eyes almost entirely. He was wearing a pair of muddy boots and blue jeans over a checkered shirt and lavender vest, all messily conformed to his scrawny body.

Sharon was glad to have finally crossed paths with someone. "Hey, I need some help," she told him, "Have you seen a cop around here? Maybe even two people ... " She paused when he began to swing his boots back and forth in a distracted gesture and furrowed her brow, annoyed with the idea that he may not have been taking her seriously. "My parents are missing somewhere in this town. Do you know where they are?"

The man smiled calmly at her. "A lot of people are missing," he told her. When he spoke, his voice was eerily calm and contented, like someone who may have done too much weed or happy pills, "You just have to know where to find them."

Sharon rolled her eyes and groaned with disinterest. That certainly wasn't going to help her any. "If I knew anything, do you think I'd be talking to you?"

The man continued to smile. "No, I guess you wouldn't be," he murmured, "No one wants to stay to talk these days." He inhaled and stood up, looking both ways down each street as if he was waiting for something. "Well, I was waiting for someone, but she must have forgotten me. I should go."

"Hang on, wait a second," Sharon insisted, reaching out with one hand, "If you're looking for someone, maybe we can help each other out." She watched him pause in his steps before she continued, "I mean, who are you looking for anyway?"

The man tilted his head to one side in a very thoughtful gesture before something lit his eyes and he laughed quietly. "I forget."

Sharon sensed that he wasn't walking entirely on all two feet. Well, not completely anyway. He was a bit strange and she even had a warning alarm going off in her head about him, but nonetheless, he was the only person she had seen for a while now since she walked into this town. It was a good thing that she still had the stun gun in her pocket, otherwise she would have nothing to defend herself with in case this guy might have done something stupid.

"Huh. Well, isn't that the craziest thing?" the man continued, his dark eyes glittering with delight, perhaps even insanity, "Imagine that!"

Sharon huffed and pretended to focus attention elsewhere, to deflect from his own strange behavior. "Look, have you seen anyone here or not?" she asked, her voice harder this time, "I can't afford to waste any time."

He stood up from the bench and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Nope. Sorry." His tone had changed a bit. There was something different in his voice. Frustration. Humiliation. It all sounded dreadfully close to her own guessing. "Haven't seen anyone here. Too bad. Guess you have to go and find them yourself then, huh?"

Sharon chuckled and started to back away from him. "Okay, uh ... crazy guy," she said, "I'm going to go now and continue looking. Good luck with ... " She studied him up and down, trying to figure him out and his situation. "Whatever you were ... doing ... there."

He smiled as he watched her go. "Bye!" he called, "Good luck!"

Sharon shuddered and continued through the town alone. She decided to lose track of that man as soon as possible. He had no idea who or what she was talking about and if he was the one behind her parent's kidnapping, he would have done something about her when she showed up. But still, something wasn't quite right with him.

"MOM! DAD!" she shouted, as loud as she could to the darkness. Distraught, she called again, only softer. "Doug ... ?"

"Sharon ... "

The whispered name jolted the girl where she stood and she spotted a shape moving into the Grand Hotel, running quickly. "Hey!" Sharon shouted, giving chase immediately, "Hey! Get back here!" She chased the fleeing figure through the hotel lobby. "Where are my parents you asshole?" She continued to give chase up the stairway. "Stop running and tell me where they are!"

Sharon finally stopped after passing several rooms and running up at least two flights of stairs, she scowled with frustration. "Where are you?" she shouted again.

There was nothing but silence that responded back. Sharon angrily kicked a discarded canister and groaned in frustration. Her eyes suddenly caught sight of the damaged painting of St. Jennifer that had been slashed by her mother so many years ago. Unable to resist her curiosity, Sharon moved over to the painting and gently lifted the slashed pieces to get a better look. The portrait was by no means a pleasant one and Sharon began to wonder why there was something like that in a hotel.

But then, something flickered through her mind. She saw people crowded around this painting, taking her somewhere. Somewhere bad. But Sharon had never even been here before!

Right?

Suddenly, a loud sound filled the air; an air raid siren. Sharon frowned and looked up through the cracks in the ceiling, noticing that the sky outside began to darken menacingly, almost like someone was turning down a lamp. She cast her eyes around the hotel with shock and horror as the wood seemed to peel away like paint before her eyes, revealing rusted metal. Bright crimson blood began to drip from the walls and beneath the metal that appeared from the wooden walls were corpses that dangled from dripping ropes.

"Oh my God ... " Sharon whispered, horrified.

It began to feel very dry and hot as soon as the peeling away seemed to end, like a very thirsty sensation suddenly filling her throat. The hotel was here, still very much here, but it had changed completely to a metallic, fire-belching hell right before her eyes. She didn't know if moving was a good idea because every little gesture seemed to emit steam from the corners of the metal walls, almost like it could sense whenever she moved or even breathed. Everything around her felt alive in some strange way.

A low scraping sound drew her attention toward an adjacent hallway. There was a shadow there, humanoid and bulky in shape. As it drew closer, the scraping sound seemed to grow louder. Sharon's eyes widened as the figure moved closer, light reflecting off of its sickening, brow flesh.

It was small but its body grotesque and misshapen, like a headless teddy bear with wicked claws for fingers. When it breathed, thick globs of blackish ooze gushed from the hole where its head should have been.

"This isn't real ... " Sharon whispered, backing away from the thing, "No ... it can't be real!"

The creature lumbered toward her with a disturbing infantile squeal and Sharon turned, fleeing down the opposite hallway. She could hear the sharp snicking sounds of its bladed fingers and the padding of its feet as it gave chase. Sharon continuously glanced over her shoulder, noticing that it was not giving up its pursuit of her. She continued to run until she raced into what looked like a mining elevator and the doors abruptly roared shut before the creature could reach her.

Sharon pressed her back against the elevator wall and breathed with deep, terrified gulps of air. The elevator seemed to plummet and she stumbled from her steps, falling to her hands and knees as it dropped from the highest point to the very first floor. The doors squeaked open and Sharon found herself in the lobby.

No. No longer the lobby. It looked like fire had raged through the walls and furniture, ravaging them to a blackened crisp. The air felt hot and heavy so that it hurt even to breathe, like sulfur filling her lungs. She staggered to her feet and walked toward the doors. She didn't know what was going on or why it was happening to begin with. Was it all a dream? Was she imagining this like she had at the mall back home?

"What's happening to me?" she whispered, to herself.

And then, she felt it. A presence there. But not like that creature. It was different, stronger perhaps and Sharon couldn't help but look around the large lobby. Shadows were moving jaggedly around her, taking the shape of a pyramid - headed being. The sounds of metal dragging filled the air and it seemed to swirl around her, filling her head with its horrible sound. She covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut, murmuring over and over again how it was just a dream and she would wake up soon.

The shaped shadows seemed to twist and bend before they came together from various locations to a single point in the darkness. Something was walking toward her, a humanoid shape with a rapidly spasming head, obscuring its facial features; although there were not many features to behold, as his face was blank and leathery, with a series of crude stitches where his mouth should have been. It wasn't like the other monsters that she had seen; it was garbed in ceremonial robes and stained white gloves.

There were also strange markings branded on its arms, circular logos that caused Sharon to utter a quick gasp of shock. Claudia was wearing a necklace with the same symbol when she took her to the hospital. The creature tilted its head to one side, studying her with its faceless features.

And then, it moved toward her.

"Get away from me!" Sharon shouted, backing away from it. "Stay away! NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

The creature in robes continued forward and Sharon stumbled back too quickly for her feet to control, falling flat onto her back with the monster looming over her. She uttered a scream and thrashed her hands at it, just as it reached for her.

"No!" she wailed, "Stop it! NO!"

It suddenly stepped back, arms circling its own head as if her screams had caused it great harm. Sharon watched in confusion as it staggered back from her and its body began to crumble away like it was an oil painting being burned to pieces. Sharon watched with shock as the hellish world around her began to crackle and pull back together in the same way that it had fallen apart into the metallic rusted nightmare from earlier.

The darkness gradually lifted and the world around her brightened as far as the fog would allow. Sharon managed to find her footing and she rose to two feet, looking around wildly for any signs of monsters or the rusted hell. She stood there, breathless and weary, aching sensations twisting up her back from her sprained ankles when she had fallen. It was bad enough that she had suffered physical trauma when the car flipped; she just couldn't catch a break.

But she had to keep moving. That was all that she knew right now. Whatever was going on she had to find answers here and now.

O

Sharon jogged her way through Midwich playgrounds, looking around wildly for any signs of those strange creatures. She occasionally stopped to take in everything around her, calling out for Doug and her parents. With little luck to fall back on, Sharon decided to return to the car to maybe find something to call anyone for help. It was difficult because the car was still on its top so crawling around it was dangerous. She reached into the glove compartment and removed some papers, the forgotten Silent Hill map and a walkie - talkie. No gun.

Ah, what a shame. Sharon had never used a gun before, but it would have probably helped with that weird creature back at the hotel. She took out the walkie - talkie and tried homing in on Doug's radio that he had around his belt at the time of the crash.

"Hey, Doug?" she called, twisting the appropriate knobs and dials. "Doug! Hey, I'm here by the car! Where did you go? Look, something really weird is going on here and I need ... " She growled angrily at the static that filled the walkie - talkie. "Dammit!" Standing from her crouched position, Sharon tried walking and talking through the device at the same time as she entered the town once more. "Doug, can you hear me? Please, I need to talk to someone!"

"Hi!"

The eerily, familiar and cheery voice caused Sharon to stop dead in her tracks and she whirled to find that strange man from before standing there by the car. He surveyed the damages with a whistle of amazement and even sympathy.

"Whew, what a mess!" he said, bending down to check the inside, "What happened here anyway?"

Sharon frowned at him and she looped the walkie - talkie on a belt loop around her pants, studying the man with mere suspicion on her face. "I wrecked. I had someone with me but now I can't find him anywhere."

"Huh." He acted as if the situation was a big surprise. In fact, he acted like he had never even heard the news before. "Wow. Did you look where I told you too?"

Sharon knotted her brow and she nearly shrieked with frustration and anger. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ANYTHING AT ALL!" she spat, advancing on him furiously, "Now tell me what you know or tell it walking, you sick demented man!"

He looked startled by her suddenly vehemence and stepped back a bit. "Oh. You clearly seem to be upset right now." he said, his voice carrying a bare hint of sadness. His eyes almost looked piteous for a brief second at her outburst.

Sharon pointed at him and she smiled angrily. "Well, you're hiding something, I know you are!"

He laughed softly. "I'm hiding nothing," he answered, shrugging his shoulders. His glasses seemed to fall slightly over his nose and he pushed the bridge of them upwards to straighten them on his face, "I have no reason to hide anything from you."

His voice continued to change almost all the time that he had spoken. One minute he was sad, the next almost piteous and then, almost presumptuous. It was weird and the girl wondered if he was just going crazy or he was already there. But she couldn't afford to lose her head right now. After all, he was the only person she had seen in the entire town right now. It was best to work with what she had for the time being.

"Please," she begged, softly, "I need to find my family. If you know anything at all. ANYTHING! I'd be really happy if you could tell me."

He looked at her with pity. Sharon couldn't tell if he was mocking her or not. It was difficult to judge because his face formed lines whenever he made such a pained expression that looked like he was straining not to laugh. Instead, he took a step toward her and gestured to the town with one hand.

"Just look where you would think to look," he answered, "Where do YOU think they are?"

Sharon glared at him furiously. Well that was no different than what he had said before. She had enough of this riddle crap from him. "Thanks again for giving me a straight answer!" she shouted, spinning where she stood and storming away back into the town.

He watched her go with a pleased and goofy smile on his face.

O

Sharon continued walking until she passed the police station. Frowning, she looked up at the empty windows and the ash - drenched rooftops. It looked like the place hadn't been touched in years. Was it true then? Was this place practically a ghost town?

And then, she heard it.

It was a repetitive noise, like the sound of a staple gun. Sharon followed the noise around the police station until she came across a large billboard in the street. There was someone - a woman - dressed in a police uniform posting what looked like missing person's posters on the walls of the board. Ah, so the town wasn't completely empty after all. And even better, it was a police officer. Whoever this was, she could help Sharon find her family and Doug.

"Hey!" Sharon called, jogging up to her, "Hey, excuse me, miss!"

There were a few posters and papers scattered across the ground; some were filthy beyond recognition and others looked to have been trampled on. The officer did not acknowledge her there, working like a woman possessed, as if posting these papers was more important than anything in the entire world. Sharon frowned and reached out, tapping the officer on her shoulder. This obviously disturbed the cop because she paused and turned halfway to Sharon, but then turned back to her mission.

"Just another figment. Don't even look ... " the officer spoke, sounding twenty years older than she actually looked.

"Hey, listen," Sharon said, shifting a bit on her feet, "Look, please, just turn around. You have to listen. I'm here because my family's gone missing in this town. Someone snatched them up and I need your help."

"It has to go away ... " the cop whispered, her voice strained with despair, stapling another piece of paper into the wall with violent force that expressed all of her pain, "Just like before. Just like all the others."

"Hey!" Sharon spat, getting irritated with the cop now, "Stop fooling around and just look at me!"

The cop heaved a deep sigh, as if she was resolute to some hidden fate that Sharon was not aware of. She had dirty short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her uniform looked rather dirty and the patch on her chest read, "C. BENNETT". Sharon frowned at her, not recognizing the same Cybil Bennett from her childhood. It had been too long since that fateful day, too long for her to wash it away into the back of her memories.

"What's the deal? You're a cop, right?" she said, "So why can't you help me?"

The woman standing there didn't really act like a tough cop at all. In fact, she looked somewhat miserable and she struggled to maintain an iron-clad calm. But it was obviously failing. "I just can't," she told her, softly; her low, rich voice carried a hidden meaning behind her words that the girl didn't perceive just yet, "Now go, please. It's not safe here."

Sharon laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, I kinda got that a while ago ... " she muttered.

"You don't get it," Cybil said, her voice drenching with defeat and bitterness, as if the past 17 years have broken her mind and body entirely, "It's not her hell anymore. It's someone else ... " She lifted her head toward the horizon and seemed to have been waiting desperately for something.

Sharon glanced in the direction that she was staring at before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a brown, aged wallet. "Look, I got a photo of them right here," she said, holding a bent, wrinkled photo out to Cybil, "It's all I have with me."

Cybil slowly reached out and took the photo into her gloved hands, staring down at the smiling, happy family in it. They looked to have been posing behind a waterfall. It was a beautiful shot, she couldn't lie about that. A bit of warmth touched her eyes; there and gone again like lightning.

"Rose ... "

Sharon brightened, relieved to hear that she knew her mother's name. "Ah! So you HAVE seen them!"

Cybil simply offered the photo back to her. "I haven't seen her in a long time," she told the distraught girl, but her eyes told a different story, "You should try and look somewhere else. Somewhere not here."

"What?" Sharon cried, desperately, "Look, I've looked everywhere else!"

Cybil resumed work on her posters and sorrowfully began to murmur something to herself, like Sharon was no longer there to her anymore. "It was because I failed her ... I failed ... I couldn't save her from ... " Cybil mumbled with anguish, her voice almost incomprehensible to the younger girl standing there, "It's because I failed ... I failed ..."

Sharon scowled angrily and grabbed her shoulder, whirling her around to face her. "Just stop it and talk to me!" she insisted, "Tell me: WHAT the HELL is going on?"

Cybil stared at her and she forcefully planted her hands against Sharon's shoulders. "You don't get it ... " she said, quietly, "I can't help you anymore. Even if I could, she won't let me. She won't."

"WHO?" Sharon demanded, glaring at her now, "Who's doing this?"

Cybil opened her mouth hesitantly to speak, but the piercing sound of the air raid siren caused her to cast her gaze toward the direction of the church. Sharon watched horror cross her face-murmuring an audible 'no'- and she looked at her desperately, pushing the girl away.

"Run, you have to run!" she shouted, gesturing to the town, "Get away from here! Go now! Run and don't look back!"

Sharon tried to make sense of all of this, while still being shoved by the cop. "Wait a second!" she cried, "Why? What's wrong? What's going on?"

"Please, just go!" Cybil shouted, her voice almost begging, "Just go ... !"

Sharon stared at her with confusion and hurt, looking toward the air raid siren's general direction before she looked back at the cop. "Wait, just listen!" she insisted, "We can help each other. We can! Just, tell me what's going on!"

Cybil smiled at her, a defeated and painful smile. "I'm sorry, Sharon ... "

Finally, the world around her went pitch black once more.


	5. Part Four

**Silent Hill 3**

**Disclaimer:** Well... I had my doubts about writing this one. It's part 3 of my movie version Silent Hill 3. Well, think of it as Sharon from the movie, AKA CHERYL Mason dealing with Claudia now. Last time, I had someone tell me it was too game verse and not enough movie verse. I realized my mistake. So if you guys have any tips, I'll be more than open to them.

_"__Don't dwell on what went wrong. Instead, focus on what to do next. Spend your energies on moving forward toward finding the answer."_

_-_Denis Waitley

_"__One might as well try to ride two horses moving in different directions, as to try to maintain in equal force two opposing or contradictory sets of desires." _

_-_Robert Collier

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Is every person here a mental case?"_

-Heather, Silent Hill 3 (VG)

**Part Four**

Sharon backed away with horror as the world around her began to crumble and fry before her, as if it were burning alive all over again. But the worst part was the police officer. She began to degrade as well, her body turning to a charred mass before her. Her body crackled and sizzled like fried bacon and flames danced around her. She looked to be wearing a flaming, fiery veil and her body floated effortlessly into the air.

Sharon's eyes trembled. "Oh my God, no!"

The police uniform was burned asunder and yet, still attached to the floating officer's body in some strange way. Sharon couldn't tell where her eyes were in that burned, horrible mask. Her lips formed gurgling sick sounds, like someone choking on water.

_Or blood ..._

"No, no, no!" Sharon moaned, turning and fleeing from the floating, flaming thing.

It pursued her through the burning, metallic wasteland, screaming horribly. It sounded like a mixture of broken sobs and screams from a tormented animal. It pursued her into what looked like remnants of an amusement park. Sharon could see signs of a roller coaster, a carousel and a Ferris wheel. She occasionally looked around for signs of anything else that might come out at her. She had to lose the flaming creature, otherwise she was as good as dead.

Sharon darted into a tea cup ride attraction and ducked into one of the rusted cups, hiding from the creature as it drifted silently passed her, gurgling through its burned lips. From above, its three teacups resembled the Halo of the Sun very distinctively. When she heard the specter depart, Sharon heaved a relieved sigh. Suddenly, a warm, dampened hand clamped down over her mouth and she uttered a muffled scream, thrashing against the owner of the hand before she looked up into a familiar scarred face. It was Doug, his eyes wide and terrified beyond recognition.

"It's me! It's me! It's me!" he whispered, to calm her, "It's Doug!"

Sharon relaxed immediately, but her voice was still high and strained with hysteria. "What the hell happened to you?" she cried. "Where'd you go?"

Doug looked up from the gigantic teapot ride, checking for signs of the Cybil monster before he looked back down at her. "Are you alright?" he asked, in a tense, hushed voice, "Are you okay?"

"No!" Sharon hissed back at him, furiously, "I've been running around this crazy town looking for you and..." Her eyes fell to his leg where dark blood stained his pants from a slash mark. She dropped her voice to a concerned whisper. "What happened to you? How did you get that cut?"

Doug glanced down at his leg before he looked back up at her, haunted and confused. "I wouldn't know how to tell you, Sharon!"

"Tell me now!"

There was a bright yellow glow suddenly looming over them and the two looked up in time to see the screaming, flaming specter reaching out for them. Doug pushed Sharon out of the way, just as the creature seized his wrist tightly in that same instant. He yelled out loudly in pain as the flesh of his wrist began to blister and smoke like cooking meat. Reaching with his other arm, he grabbed the gun holstered on his belt and plugged several rounds into the creature's head.

It screamed out with pain and released him, chunks of meat dropping from its wounded head. While it was distracted with the pain, the two fled deeper into the darkness as fast as their legs could carry them. They stopped long enough to catch their breaths and look back at the drifting fireball in the distance that searched for them. Sharon watched it for the longest time and felt flickers of memories fill her head. A smiling, concerned cop at her car window donning the same badges, the same clothes as Cybil Bennett in Silent Hill had. Doug wasn't noticing the change in her expression; he was too busy looking out for others.

"Damn, I don't think it can see us!" he breathed, "We're safe for now!"

"I remember her..."

Doug furrowed his brow and turned, looking back at Sharon with confusion. His eyes widened with exhaustion, making him look somewhat funny. "You what?" he rasped, "What do you mean 'you've been here before'?"

Sharon stared at him, now haunted herself. "D - Doug ... I think I've been here before." She looked over the corner briefly. The ghost was nowhere to be seen now. "I remember her. Cybil Bennett. She was ... an officer from Brahams."

_The police motorcycle blared sirens as it pursued Rose Da Silva's SUV across the darkened, damp road. _

"It was dark. Mom must have taken a long trip because we had driven all morning. I was asleep before we stopped at the gas station."

_Cybil started to walk toward the car before Rose gave Sharon a smile and slammed on the gas, blasting down the darkened road with Cybil calling angrily after them. Sharon looked around with terror at the rapidly passing environment around them, wondering just what was going on and why her mother was doing this._

"But I know ... the cop, Cybil ... She tried to save me from something ... "

Doug stared at her with concern as she struggled to remember something that she obviously could not. He thought that maybe this town was making her go a little crazy, but he couldn't afford to waste time making accusations when things were already messed up as it was. "Look, Sharon, we can talk about this some more later," he promised her, "Right now, we need to get the hell out of here! We need to go, right now!"

Sharon nodded dumbly as Doug took her hand and they hurried down the darkness, to wherever they needed to go. Moving along their shadows was the same shape from the Grand Hotel, spasming head and all. It seemed to disappear into the blackness like it was a part of it.

Doug and Sharon sought refuge inside the elementary school-or what they could have guessed was the school through the hellish nightmare world, sitting inside the bathroom as the steam and heat circled them; he explained to her what had happened to him when he had abandoned the car to seek assistance from anyone. "I went to get help," he told her, "I tried calling back to base, but I got nothing. I tried the phones here and I got nothing. I should have know they wouldn't work, but I had to try."

Sharon gestured to the cut in his leg. "What about that?"

Doug stared down at the cut and something lit his features. Fear. It was strange because he looked to have been very poor at the emotion, like it was unnatural on his face alone. He wasn't meant to show such a feeling in his job.

"I was running through the town and I came across someone, a woman," he told her, his voice trembling with anger and confusion, "You wouldn't believe me, but she did something. I don't know what or how, but one minute I was perfectly fine. I asked her about your parents, she didn't answer. She just told me that I don't belong here and that I should have been careful who I approached. I didn't know what she meant. I asked if she knew anything about the kidnapping and she just laughed at me.

I asked again and she looked at me and said, 'consider this a warning'. And then, before I knew it, my leg was bleeding! That weird woman did something ... I don't know what, but she just looked at my leg and it started to bleed. I think I'm going nuts here, Sharon. I don't know what to do!"

"We can't go nuts now, Doug," Sharon assured him, "We have to stay calm and worry about staying alive to find my family."

Doug winced and struggled to a standing position with Sharon helping him. "Sharon, this is insane!" he told her, "We have to think about getting out of here!"

"No. I'm finding my parents and that's all there is to it," she told him, sternly, "You can go if you want you. I'm not going to stop you." She turned and Doug took her arm, stopping her. "Doug, don't ask me why I can't leave without my family and I won't ask why you can."

Doug looked floored by her response. Suddenly, they looked around as the metal hell seemed to unfurl and bend in shape, returning to its "normal" human status once more. Everything from the blood to the steam disappeared. They looked around for a few moments more before they stepped out through the wooden doors and into a normal, filthy hallway. As normal as it could get in its untidy condition. Doug stared at Sharon with shame.

"I'm sorry," he told her, gently, "Let's go."

Sharon smiled at him and she placed a hand on his arm. "Hey, take it easy, Doug," she said, "We'll get through this. I promise."

He nodded, but his own voice sounded hoarse to him. "Yeah ... "

Sharon moved quickly down the hallway with Doug tailing behind her until they exited out into the ash-fallen world outside. The two were small dots against the gray backdrop of the emptiness that was Silent Hill's skies. Doug still remained behind while Sharon led the way, following mere instinct alone. She had no idea where she was going, in truth, but she had to keep moving. She couldn't stop and give up.

She COULDN'T.

O

They jogged across the elementary school playgrounds and Sharon suddenly stopped where she stood. Doug caught up with her and noticed that she wasn't looking at him or even walking anymore. She was staring at a swing set with a strange focused frown on her face. She saw images, playing out around her as if they were real. Children in school uniform; blue dresses and neatly trimmed. They were happily playing in the jungle gyms, hopscotch and swings. They were happy and for a moment, Sharon smiled slightly at the false image before her.

"Sharon?" Doug said, staring at her worriedly.

"I remember this place ... " Sharon whispered, continuing to smile.

Doug stared at her as if she were insane. Sharon watched the swing for the longest time and that was when she saw her ... Alessa. The girl who was suffering the sad pain of loneliness from the rest of the students. It was such a sad thing too. Sharon knew that feeling. She never had many friends growing up either. Not many people were too fond of her for no real reason. Maybe it was just her personality that did it. Sharon had always a very tactless attitude and peculiar mannerisms.

But to remember this very spot? Sharon had never been here before, but she knew that in the pit of her gut, she had. And with that cop back at the amusement park? She knew that cop, Cybil Bennett. Something bad happened to her and now she was paying for it somehow.

"She didn't deserve it ... None of them did ... "

Doug frowned. "Deserve what? Who? What are you talking about?"

"They did deserve it ... "

Doug and Sharon turned and they spotted a very haggard-looking woman standing a few feet away from them, her body clothed in old furs and robes. She looked like a savage animal with her garb and messy hair that covered her and hid her wild, blood-shot eyes. It was Dahlia, the very same old woman who was doomed to remain in this nightmarish limbo for all eternity. But considering the mercy bestowed upon her, it wasn't so unbearable as it once was.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Doug said, approaching her with a limp in his step, "We're looking for someone can you-"

Dahlia stepped back from him, almost like a startled cat before she smiled at him, a broken bitter smile. "I know why you are here," she said, softly, her low, trembling voice causing Sharon's heart to wrench in her chest, "But you must go before it is too late."

"That's what I've been getting from this weird guy who keeps popping up everywhere!" Sharon snapped, advancing on Dahlia, "I want straight answers and I want them now!"

Dahlia lifted her eyes slowly at the girl, almost shyly, like a frightened virgin disrobing for the first time. She met Sharon's gaze at long last and a light smile prickled the corners of her lips. The strange thing was, her eyes did not match the look. They were filled with excruciating pain and endless bitterness that could straighten the hairs on the strongest men in the world. Why would such a woman have an expression like that? Someone had hurt her badly, Sharon knew.

"We need help, please!" Sharon pleaded, softly, still watching her eyes, almost like she was looking for something. "I want my parents back. I'll do whatever it takes."

Dahlia chuckled softly and dropped her gaze to the ground at her bare, filthy feet. "He said that too ... " She turned and looked out toward the church in the distance. "Yes ... But there's no way to change what has happened. The Light has faded once more. The Dark blankets this place with its poison."

"Hey, lady," Sharon continued, bored with the riddles, "Talk some sense! I can't understand what you're trying to say!"

Dahlia acted as if she wasn't there anymore. "I deserve to be punished for what I did ... " she whispered, staring down at her long - nailed hands. "They did things to ... to you ... I did nothing but I handed you to them ... I deserve this ... "

Sharon furrowed her brow, not even catching the fact that Dahlia was actually referring to HER. "Who the hell did this?"

Dahlia did not answer.

Doug sighed and placed an arm on Sharon's shoulder. "Look, let's go," he whispered, to her, "She's not going to help us. She's nuts."

Dahlia glared up at him, her bloodshot eyes narrowing at the common insult that came easily for her. "'Judge not lest ye be judged'," she told him, lowly, "You don't know so many things. All those bound here are bound by their own sins and it is only the Light that can free them. Find the Light and the Doors will be opened."

Doug stared at Sharon skeptically and muttered something else about how this woman was insane. "Okay, so where do we have to go?" Sharon asked, ignoring Doug's insults.

"To the place where it started ... " the woman answered, "You know where it is. You've always known deep inside of you, child. Always." She began to pace around Sharon as she continued to speak. "But I implore you...do not go to them. They took you away many times ... that woman ... her husband ... I saw my only child disappear from my eyes ... Please, don't go to them ... " She reached out to Sharon with her frightening hands. "Please ... "

Sharon began to feel uncomfortable and she backed away a few steps. "What?" she said, "What are you talking about? I'm not-"

Doug reached out between the two and scowled at Dahlia. "Okay, lady," he warned, "Just back off, alright? I don't know what you're going on about, but Sharon is not the daughter you think she is. So just back off."

Sharon blinked in disbelief. "Daughter?" she repeated. She frowned down at Dahlia. "You actually think I'm your daughter?"

"You cannot tell a blind man to see what you see if the blind man doesn't wish to see," Dahlia answered, her voice lower this time, "You know the truth. It has shown you the Light in your dreams, hasn't it?"

Sharon felt an icy chill down the length of her back. She felt stripped down in front of this insane woman because she knew about the strange dreams that she had for a while now. But instead of letting her know that she was right, Sharon decided to simply continue on without her help.

"Doug, come on," she said, her eyes never leaving the smiling woman, "She can't help us. She can't even help herself."

They started to walk away with Dahlia calling after them. "You cannot shame a shameless being!" she shouted, "You will face your Death!"

Sharon and Doug simply just ignored her mindless shouts and did not slow down in their footsteps. "Whatever, lady ... " Sharon muttered.

The two walked down the foggy streets without looking back at Dahlia. They passed an electronics shop where many old - style TV's were set, piled on top of one another. Sharon and Doug stopped long enough to watch as they flickered and filled with static. Voices echoed from them; sorrowful despairing voices like a chorus of the tormented and the damned.

_"Sharon ... No... stay ... away ... stay away ... bad ... she ... hurt ... Go ... home ... "_

_"Baby ... please ... home ... no ... "_

Sharon frowned at the TV sets, confused by the voices because they sounded so much like...

"Mom?" she said, "Dad?" She beat on the glass window, as if she was trying to break through and reach the voices of her parents. "Mom! Dad, answer me! MOM!" She felt Doug's hand on her shoulder and she wrenched from him.

"Sharon ... " He didn't know what else to say.

The sounds of the static echoing back at them and Sharon's soft weeping sounds were almost spooky.


	6. Part Five

**Silent Hill 3**

**Disclaimer:** Well... I had my doubts about writing this one. It's part 3 of my movie version Silent Hill 3. Well, think of it as Sharon from the movie, AKA CHERYL Mason dealing with Claudia now. Last time, I had someone tell me it was too game verse and not enough movie verse. I realized my mistake. So if you guys have any tips, I'll be more than open to them.

_"__Don't dwell on what went wrong. Instead, focus on what to do next. Spend your energies on moving forward toward finding the answer."_

_-_Denis Waitley

_"__One might as well try to ride two horses moving in different directions, as to try to maintain in equal force two opposing or contradictory sets of desires." _

_-_Robert Collier

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Is every person here a mental case?"_

-Heather, Silent Hill 3 (VG)

**Part Five**

_Sharon ..._

Sharon's eyes opened and she noticed that she was leaning against Doug's shoulder on a bench in front of a large stone building. He was cradling his gun in one hand and he stared down at her, as if he had just been staring off into space and she snapped him out of it.

"Doug?"

"Hey," he said, "You passed out by the televisions. I carried you here."

Sharon stared up at the massive building and then, she frowned at Doug. He didn't look half right at the moment, like a broken man who had pretty much given up on all hope. And how had he carried her all the way here anyway with those monsters running around? She straightened where she sat and moved away from him slightly to gaze up at the building before her. The sign carved into the old stone read: BROOKHAVEN HOSPITAL.

"Why?" Sharon asked, standing up to face the building, "Why are we here?"

"You wanted me to come here," Doug answered, staring blankly at her with his head hanging low, "Don't you remember?"

Sharon furrowed her brow and thought back to the electronic store where she heard the voices of her family calling out to her. And then, there was another voice. It told her to go to the hospital. Had Doug not heard that? Maybe it was just she that told him to go. Maybe she had just heard a voice in her head like all crazy people and just told him anything that came out of her mouth. There was nothing more to question as far as reality was concerned anymore.

"We need to go inside," Sharon told him, "Something's here for me. I know it."

Doug slowly stood up and he nodded his head. There was a certain resolution to his voice, like he was willing to accept whatever insanity they had to do and there was nothing left for him anymore. "Alright."

Just as they turned to go, a sound filled the air. A low bellowing moan that sounded like a massive animal. The two looked back toward the fog, waiting for something to show up and attack them. After a moment had passed, Doug stared at Sharon with worry.

"Let's just get inside ... "

The two quickly hurried into the hospital and the doors slammed shut behind them. They looked around the main lobby of the hospital with Doug casting his weapon all around him before he finally felt comfortable enough to lower it.

"They were here ... " Sharon whispered, studying the area nearest the broken elevators and the remnants of blood and a struggle that had taken place. "Mom was here too ... "

"How do you know that?" Doug demanded, in a hushed voice.

"I don't ... "

Sharon walked toward the elevators and cast her gaze down to the darkness below. "We have to go down," she said, "Something's down there. I don't know what, but we have to go down there." She turned to look at Doug. "There's stairs we can go down." She noticed that he looked reluctant to do that. "Look, I can't explain it, but I know that something is waiting for me down there. I have to go. You can stay here and wait for me or you can come too."

"I can't let you go down there by yourself."

"Then come on." And with that, Sharon turned and walked toward a door labeled EMERGENCY FIRE.

Doug helped her pry the metal door open - no doubt stuck tight because of the fires that had ravaged the town in the past - and they peered into the dark. "Damn, I can't see a thing!" Sharon protested, "This is going to be harder than I thought."

And with that, Doug pressed a switch on a hands free flashlight he was wearing on his uniform and instantly bathed the stairway with light. Sharon grinned at him and patted his shoulder slightly. "Wow, you're like a human tool kit."

Eww, what a cheesy joke that was. Sharon's sense of humor wasn't exactly the greatest. Doug couldn't resist a smile nonetheless and he led the way down the stairs with Sharon close behind him.

There was a faint metallic taste in the air as Sharon and Doug descended into the basement corridors of Brookhaven hospital. There were multiple hospital instruments lying around the floors and walls; stretchers covered with drenched sheets, wheelchairs lying on their sides and tables that would have contained operating tools lying against the walls with boxes and containers. But despite the mess and dishevelment, it was just a foreboding place all around.

"Ugh ... this place is terrible!" Sharon muttered.

"Yeah, well whatever you need to do here you'd better do it and do it fast," Doug whispered, "It gives me the creeps too."

The pair moved down the darkened hallways with Doug leading the way. Every sound and hiss of air seemed to make them jump every time they heard something. The darkness seemed to bend and alternate into several shuddering forms behind them.

Doug stopped at one corner of the halls and cast his gaze down every one. "Where do we go now?" he asked, looking back at Sharon.

"I don't know," she answered, frowning thoughtfully, "Maybe there's..."

Doug looked beyond her and his eyes widened with horror. "Sharon, behind you!" Before she could turn, he grabbed her arm and shoved her aside, just as something bright flashed through the air and nearly sliced her face off.

_A knife?_

Sharon struggled to regain her senses as Doug locked his arms with what appeared to be a nurse in hospital garb from the 60's. Its head was very deformed and the face damaged with gauze wrapped around it. There was a small mouth unnaturally at the side of its head filled with razor sharp teeth. It screeched at him and he struggled to hold back its knife with both hands. His gun had clattered to the floor at his feet and he couldn't reach it without being stabbed.

"Sharon, run!" he shouted.

Around him, several more nurses began to gather for the prey and Sharon had no idea what she could do. She looked around for a potential weapon and grabbed a small tray table lying in a corner, tossing it into a nurse's small, disfigured frame. It crashed against its back, but seemed to do absolutely nothing whatsoever except annoy it. Sharon backed away as the nurse slowly began to advance on her with shaking and jerky movements, scalpel brandished menacingly.

Through the crowd of nurses, Doug had disappeared and she could hear him screaming in agony. "Doug, no!" she cried. Blood flew through the air and Sharon knew that it wasn't the nurse's blood. "DOUG! No, no, no."

The nurses continued their massacre of the officer and Sharon could take no more.

"_STOP!_"

Shockingly enough, the nurses stopped in their assault as if time itself had ground itself to an indefinite halt and Sharon's voice had been the cause of it. They were still and Sharon moved passed them, not even considering how it happened to find Doug in a blood-drenched mess on the floor, his chest heaving with painful, fluid-filled gulps of air. He was alive, but barely. The multiple stab wounds were quite severe.

"Sharon ... " he gurgled.

She slipped her arms beneath his and grunted sharply, struggling to drag his body into another room. "It's okay, Doug!" she whispered, "You're going to be okay!"

The room was slightly bigger than the others with a large sheet of stained mirror glass on the far left of the room. Sharon let Doug rest against it as she hurried to close the door behind her. Doug weakly watched as she frantically searched the room for something to use as a barricade. She decided against an old spring bed that had no mattress and she struggled to push it against the door with frustrated groaning sounds to follow.

Finally, Sharon bent down to Doug and surveyed the damages to his body. "Oh my God. We-We have to stop your bleeding!"

"Heh ... what for?" Doug rasped, through gritted, blood - soaked teeth, "I'm already dead ... "

Sharon shook her head in disbelief. "You're suck an idiot!" she protested, "Why would you want to die for nothing?"

"Sharon ... " Doug grabbed her wrist with one blood - drenched hand. "Find them ... Get out of here ... forget about me."

Tears began to prickle the corners of the girl's eyes. She shook her head. "Doug ... why did you do that?" she asked, "You don't even know me! Why would you kill yourself to save my life? I've caused you nothing but trouble."

Doug smiled weakly. "I - I don't know ... " he whispered, staring up into nothing, "I guess ... I guess I just had something to prove ... "

In the mirror, Sharon's reflection seemed to turn on its own and stare down at her with a cold and pitiless expression. This went by unnoticed by the two. Sharon was weeping quietly as Doug's very life began to fade from his eyes.

"Sharon ... " he whispered, the lids slowly closing, "Find them ... Find ... them ... "

His body shuddered and seemed to deflate like a balloon as the last shred of life left him. Sharon cried softly and the reflection in the mirror actually appeared to walk up toward her and stare down at her weeping form.

"Sharon ... "

The girl jolted where she sat and she lifted her damp, blood - shot eyes up at the mirror. She gave a startled cry and backed up from the glass as far as she could and just as fast to get away from the mirror that literally spoke to her.

"Stay away!" she shouted, "Whatever you're supposed to be!"

The reflecting Sharon smiled at her. "You know who I am, Sharon. You know very well who I am."

Sharon slowly stood up and cautiously approached the mirror and the image that reflected back at her. "You ... You look just like me." She reached out and touched the mirror, but the reflection did nothing like that. It just stared back at her.

Something was different about the reflection too. While it looked like her in every way, its eyes were colder, darker with shadowy rings beneath them. _Her_ hair was strings of short black and seemed to stick to _her _face and _her_ skin was dead and pale.

"I AM you ... for now anyway," the reflection responded, with a sort of mischief to its voice. "I brought you to this place so that we could talk ... face - to - face." And then, the mirror rippled like water as the reflection literally stepped out from it like something out of a sci - fi movie.

Sharon backed away from the doppelganger of herself with shock and horror. "What are you?"

"Anything really," the doppelganger responded, shrugging its shoulders, "I was born of many names, many deaths and many lives. But right now, I am you. A small part of you that still lingers here in this town. That small part that remained when Christopher Da Silva took you away."

Sharon didn't know what to think about that. "What are you talking about?" she demanded, "I've never been here before."

"You only lie to yourself, Sharon," the doppelganger told her, "The evidence lies before you and yet you still deny. Why is that?"

Sharon didn't know what to say. What if all of this was true and she really had come from this town? At first, she only considered it to be mere coincidence and that maybe she had visited this place before in the past. But when she considered the evidence, everything seemed to make sense. Her chest began to hurt as she struggled to calm her raging heat beat. She had to keep her head, otherwise she would lose it.

"What do I have to do, then?" Sharon asked.

The doppelganger smiled. "You must choose," it replied, slowly starting to pace around her like an eerie black shadow, "Your family, or yourself. For you cannot have both. To choose affects both you and your family, but also Claudia."

"Claudia?" Sharon's eyes went wide in horror. "She's behind this? She took my family?"

"Yes."

Sharon wanted to express nothing but anger about this, but she still needed more information. "But why?" she asked, "Why would she do that? What does she want?"

"Claudia wants you, Sharon," the doppelganger told her, "Claudia wants you to understand. To see the error of your family's ways. To see the Light and the Truth. Unfortunately, she has been blinded by her own selfish desires. She created a hell that punishes the innocent and the guiltless. But be warned, Sharon. She is not to be trifled with. Insanity, I'm afraid ... has many crude downsides that can end in innocent bloodshed."

"Where is she?" Sharon's blood was boiling with fury.

"The church. Claudia will try to stop you from saving your parents and leaving. She believes that her intentions are pure and therein lies the most dangerous person in the world. Are you prepared to face her?"

Sharon nodded angrily. "Believe me, I am."

The doppelganger smiled, pleasure ringing from its voice. "You're angry."

"Yeah."

"Good."

The doppelganger stepped close to Sharon and reached out with one hand. The gesture was too human and too unnatural for the darker revenant. "Let us take one final trip, Sharon," it said, "One last trip through the Darkness and into the Light."

As soon as their hands met, Sharon's world immediately changed into a darkened, hot and blood - drenched shadowed nighttime place of forgotten memory and pain. A place that she didn't want to be in and she knew that she had been here before.

_Mommy ... help me ... please!_


	7. Part Six

**Silent Hill 3**

**Disclaimer:** Well... I had my doubts about writing this one. It's part 3 of my movie version Silent Hill 3. Well, think of it as Sharon from the movie, AKA CHERYL Mason dealing with Claudia now. Last time, I had someone tell me it was too game verse and not enough movie verse. I realized my mistake. So if you guys have any tips, I'll be more than open to them.

_"__Don't dwell on what went wrong. Instead, focus on what to do next. Spend your energies on moving forward toward finding the answer."_

_-_Denis Waitley

_"__One might as well try to ride two horses moving in different directions, as to try to maintain in equal force two opposing or contradictory sets of desires." _

_-_Robert Collier

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Is every person here a mental case?"_

-Heather, Silent Hill 3 (VG)

**Part Six**

The church was not only a dark and foreboding shape against the gray backdrop of the sky, but it was also powerful in appearance. It looked like a giant stone monster perched on the hillside, willing to devour anything or anyone who entered.

Sharon faced the church, her hands clenched into tight fists. She walked up the stairway and the massive doors roared open before she could even try to open them on her own. It was quiet when she stepped inside and she slowly started looking around for signs of movement.

"Mom?" she called, "Dad?"

Finally, she stopped where she stood and looked up, her eyes wide with horror.

There were her parents. Her two loving parents were hanging over a massive charred hole in the church floor in two metal contraptions that resembled cages by means of thick power cables. Standing beside them over the balcony edge were two tall, humanoid monsters with filthy sacks over their heads. There were nooses around their necks and they wore a set of robes that looked like blood-soaked butcher's smocks plastered against their bruised, blistered flesh. They also wore bicep - length rubber gloves stained in blood and various other bodily fluids. They brandished menacing tonfa - like objects with long blades jutting from the handles on both hands.

"Sharon!" Rose shouted, clutching the bars of her cage.

"Sharon, why did you come here?" Chris cried, "We told you to go!"

Sharon couldn't believe what she was seeing. "M - Mom?" she protested, "Dad? I came to help you!"

Sharon looked up suddenly beyond them to where the same strange man from countless times before was sitting over on the balcony edge, swinging his feet back and forth casually. He smiled cheerfully at her and waved with one hand.

"Hiya Sharon!" he greeted, as if nothing was wrong, "You been running around a lot, huh?" She nodded her head and he laughed gently. "Does it make you feel better?" He paused and sighed, as if the concept bored him more than made him smile. " I like to run around. It's good exercise, you know. Keeps the blood flowing."

"Vincent ... "

Sharon angrily looked up as Claudia suddenly appeared at his side, a quiet and chiding smile on her face. "Now, Vincent, what did I tell you about guests?"

The man - Vincent - hopped down from his spot and hung his head in a defiant and playful way. "Sorry, Claudia, I'll be good this time!" He skipped away, like a crazy little kid delirious to the surrounding horrors that be.

Or maybe he was just insane.

"Claudia!" Sharon shouted, up at the woman, "Why did you do this? WHY? What do you want with me and my family?"

"Sharon, just run!" Chris shouted, "Forget about us! Go!"

Claudia looked at them coldly. "Keep quiet," she told them, "This is between family. You would no nothing about that!" She descended a small stairway until she reached the first floor of the church to Sharon's position.

"Family?" Sharon questioned, "What are you talking about?"

Claudia advanced and she smirked at Sharon's horrified expression. "What's wrong, Sharon?" she hissed, "Don't you see the family resemblance?" She leaned forward. "Look close. Look at me, Sharon. Look at your dearest older sister!"

"WHAT?" Sharon gasped, her eyes widening.

Needless to say, Rose and Chris were just as stunned.

"Sister?" Sharon said, softly, tears prickling the corners of her eyes, as if her heart knew what her brain did not and could not process all at once, "I - I don't have a sister. I never even had a sister. You're lying! YOU'RE LYING!"

"Half sister," Claudia continued, turning her back to pace around the gaping hole that seemed to enter the very bowels of hell with its fiery glow and belching smoke, "We share the same mother, but our fathers are entirely different. You see, when I was 5 years old, I was sent away to live with my father far from Silent Hill before the fires claimed it. Mother considered this to be for the better for my future." She laughed and there was bitterness there. "I didn't realize until later that it was because she didn't want me."

_A young Claudia Wolf was standing at the street side with a much younger Leonard Wolf, holding his hand as they waited for the bus. She had that same perpetual darkness in her eyes the way that Alessa once had as a child._

"I spent my entire life learning my father's ways, the ways of God, the ways of what we must always be, but I also learned much more than mere goodness and petty lies. Although my father's intentions were pure, his methods were somewhat ... more firm than need be. But it was through that which I learned I too had a gift the way you did."

_Claudia, now 17 years old was kneeling at a church altar, hands clasped together in prayer. She cast those mature, dark eyes toward the statue of the Virgin Mary and her brow flickered once in concentration. _

_From the eyes of the statue, dark red blood began to seep and various priests raced wildly to identify the source and the reasoning. Claudia just sat there, smiling calmly with pleasure at the sight and chaos around her. _

"It started with simple experimentation, of course. I needed to see how far my mind could go."

_Two teenage boys were walking alongside Claudia as she strolled down the street with a thick book cradled to her chest. They were sneering and taunting her, calling her cruel things and mocking her religion. Claudia didn't seem affected by this, however. She just calmly stared at the ground as she walked._

"Evildoers were the easiest. There was nothing to pity."

_Through the darkness of her mind, Claudia could hear screams and cries of her tormented victims. The wailing sounds of those who dared to trifle with her. The pleading and the begging did nothing to sway her will._

Claudia smiled at her audience, pleased with their expressions of disgust and anger. Sharon however, took these memories with a grain of salt. Claudia was just a maniac and a crazy woman hellbent on making everyone's life just as miserable.

"So you're getting revenge then?" Sharon spat, "On me? Why? Because you think our mother loved one better than the other?"

Claudia laughed softly and turned to face her and she looked stunned by Sharon's words. "No ... Of course not!" she said, gently, "I am not that kind of woman, Sharon. Revenge is petty childsplay compared to what I have planned." She gestured to the cages above and the two monsters advanced toward Rose and Chris with their blades snicking from side to side, like a butcher preparing to slice fresh meat in two. Rose and Chris backed as far as the cages would allow, shouting out and kicking at the monsters.

"No!" Sharon shouted, "Don't!"

"Why?" Claudia asked, surprised, "They are not your real parents, they are fakes and false faces. They' have spent the last 17 years lying to you, filling your head with petty happiness and cruel delusions. How cruel they are ... "

"I don't care!" Sharon nearly screamed, "They're family to me and I love them! You can't do this!"

Claudia's brow furrowed and she glanced up at the two meat sacks hanging there in their traps. She seemed confused almost by Sharon's desire to stay with them instead of with blood family. Had their false joys truly corrupted her?

"Sharon, will you come with me?" she asked, softly, "We are sisters, you and I. True family does not abandon one another."

Sharon looked up at her desperate parents, read the pain and horror in their eyes before she looked back at Claudia. "If I let you have me, will you promise to let them go? Free them both and free Cybil Bennett."

Claudia smiled. "It shall be done."

"Sharon, don't do this!" Chris shouted, tugging helplessly on the bars, "We've lived our lives! You don't have to do this!"

The creatures poised at their cages hooked their blades into the bars and dragged them from their swinging positions to the floor. They were dragged to the sanctuary where Claudia stood, their bodies jarred from the rough impacts of the stairs.

"Let her go!" Rose cried, holding on for dear life, "You can't have my daughter!"

Claudia glared down at her. "She is not your daughter." She turned to face Sharon with a sweet smile. "And now, she will forever remain here in purgatory with me in my own little paradise with the rest of us."

Sharon's eyes widened as Claudia turned to her family. "What?" she cried, "You said you'd-"

Claudia chuckled softly. "Forgive me," she said, "But they cannot be allowed to live and interfere with your rebirth. It was Darkness and hatred that created this hell and you, and it will be Darkness and hatred that will return you to who you really are."

Outside of the church, the clouds began to darken menacingly, signaling the beginning of the shift to the Otherworld. Claudia smiled at Sharon as the shadows blanketed the entire church. Once the darkness had cloaked the entire church and blacked out all sights and sounds, all that could be heard were the sounds of her breathing and grinding metallic sounds.

Just then, a low crumbling sound echoed all around her and Sharon knew that the paint and concrete were peeling away. She could feel the wretched dampness of the disgusting tar beneath her feet blended in with the industrial metal plates. Small candles suspending from the walls flared with bright flames and cast a glow throughout the church, revealing the nightmarish Otherworld. Fleshy-red walls, rot-like covering on the windows and dripping blood from oozing sores on the walls. The air was becoming so hot, that it was almost unbearable, and she could practically taste the parched flavor on the tip of her tongue. Beads of sweat trickled down the back of her neck and a hot shudder ran through her frame.

The Otherworld was different for Chris and Rose as well. It wasn't just a nightmarish metal world, but a living breathing entity all on its own.

"Oh my God ... !" Rose cried.

Claudia smiled with pride at the horrible hell world around her, like an artist surveying a painting, a masterpiece of artwork. She turned to Rose and Chris, gesturing with her finger in command to her two monsters at her side. "Now then, kill them," she commanded.

The two creatures brought their blades high into the air, over the horrified humans below. They had every intention of killing Sharon's family and with no intention more of stopping. Sharon's eyes streamed with tears. _"NO!" _

Just as the blades were brought down, something changed in the air.

An awakening perhaps? Or an unveiling ...

A wet sound filled the air, like flesh being pierced; Claudia opened her mouth to let out a yell, but no noise emerged from her lips. The look of shock on her face was soon replaced by a limp and deadened look, and blood filled her mouth. She stared down at the sharp protrusion through her stomach drenched with her own blood. She followed it back to one of the monsters who had stabbed her clear through her body.

Rose and Chris watched this with shock and horror as the other monster joined in to stab at Claudia. Her choked and bloody screams disappeared behind the towering beings and Sharon rushed to the cages to help free her parents, trying not to risk a glance back at the massacre behind her. She struggled with the heavy locks with a frustrated curse. They were old and made entirely of iron; nothing she had ever seen before and nothing that would be undone so easily without a key of some kind.

"Come on!"

A sharp hiss filled the air and Sharon looked back toward the church doors. There stood a small child, wearing a blue dress stained with dirt and blood. She looked like the little girl from her visions, but her hair was covered with blackish slime and her face with blood. It wasn't like her reflection that she had seen in the hospital mirror, but some similarities as well.

_A child version of me ..._

As she had once been. As she had been before all of this. Before the fog, before the nightmare worlds, before the fire, before everything. Sharon could only stare at her, confused and distraught all at once by her odd appearance.

The child just smiled at her before she looked toward the massacred Claudia and flitted her head once. The two monsters seemed to drag a bleeding, dripping corpse away out of the church and into pitch darkness.

_Still screaming ..._

The little girl watched them go before she looked back at Sharon with that same peculiar smile that her doppelganger had from the mirror. She raised a finger to her lips and made a shushing gesture before turning and disappearing from the church.

Sharon felt weightless with the departure of the small child and her eyes rolled into her head before she fell limp against the metal cage that housed her mother. The sounds of Rose and Chris' shouts dimmed away into a muffled, horrible whirring sound as she lost consciousness.

_Why?_

_Why what?_

_You know why._

_You saw the truth for what it was, despite how ugly it seemed. You accepted it and still chose them, no matter what the cost was. She was not welcome in your realm and so I removed her. It is your world, your desires, your pain. _

_My world?_

_Yes._

_Are you going to let them go?_

_If that is what you want._

_It is._

_So be it._

Sharon felt warmth against her cheek as she slowly came to. Through the NORMAL glass-stained windows of the church, the sun was shining down on her face. Sharon mumbled weakly and she focused her bleary eyes on two smiling, tear - streaked faces of her parents.

"Sharon ... " Chris whispered.

As soon as she found the strength, Sharon rose and threw her arms around both of them. She didn't want to let go for fear of losing them once more, like they would flutter away into a dream world and disappear forever. When they parted, Rose and Chris looked around the church before staring down at their daughter.

"Is it finally over?" Chris asked.

Sharon smiled and nodded. "I think so."

The Da Silva family stood up and started walking out of the church. They lifted their heads and gazed up into a bright yellow sun against the backdrop of a beautiful, clear blue sky. Not a shred of fog to be seen and not a single big of Darkness to be had. It felt good to feel the sun again after what they had been through. The two adults wrapped their arms around their daughter and began to walk to the outskirts of Silent Hill.

"Do you think we'll be seeing anymore of this place?" Rose asked, staring down at Sharon, as if the 17 year old had the answers.

Sharon just laughed and heaved a sigh afterwards. "I hope not."

The three just laughed at the jibe and they walked passed Doug's overturned police cruiser. Sharon stared at it and her smile disappeared. She felt a deep burning in her chest, a miserable sensation as she thought about the dead officer. The one who had risked everything and died just to protect her. Like everyone else before.

Well, it would be a long walk before they reached any kind of civilization.

"Sharon?"

She looked up at Rose and Chris. "Yeah?"

"I think it's time we talked ... " Chris told her, his eyes filled with some form of shame. Shame for having to keep a secret from her for so long. Now was the time to tell her the truth about herself that Claudia, Dahlia and everyone else had tried to do.

Sharon nodded. She was ready to listen. "Okay."

As her parents began to tell her the story of her birth and her arrival to their home, Sharon glanced back, sensing something watching her. Standing at the welcome sign of Silent Hill was Vincent. He smiled and waved at her before walking back into the town.

_See ya' later, Sharon!_

She just smiled slightly at his departing form, unable to process who the man named Vincent was. He had somehow watched her and been around wherever she was and she still had no idea who and where he had come from.

_Heh, oh well. Maybe he had to be there too ..._

And with that, the Da Silva family continued walking. To where, the girl wondered. _Hopefully somewhere far from this place. Somewhere where I can change my future and my past for the better. _It would be different, she knew.

At least, she hoped so.

_A letter to my future self,_

_Am I still happy, I began,_

_Have I grown up pretty,_

_Is Daddy still a good man,_

_Am I still friends with Colleen,_

_I'm sure that I'm still laughing, aren't I, aren't I,_

_Hey there to my future self,_

_If you forget how to smile,_

_I have this to tell you,_

_Remember it once in awhile,_

_Ten year ago youк past self,_

_Prayed for your happiness,_

_Please don't, lose hope,_

_Oh, oh what a pair me and you,_

_Put here to feel joy, not be blue,_

_Sad times, bad times, see them through,_

_Soon we will know, if it's for real what we both feel,_

_(Spoken)_

_Though I can't know for sure how things worked out for us,_

_No matter how hard it gets, you have to realize:_

_We weren't put on this earth to suffer and cry,_

_We were made for being happy -_

_So ... be happy ... for me. For you ... Please._

_(Sung)_

_Oh, oh what a pair me and you,_

_Put here to feel joy, not be blue,_

_Sadder times and bad times, see them through,_

_Soon we will know, if it's for real what we both feel,_

_We were put here on this earth, put here to feel joy, (Repeated 4 times_)

**The End**


End file.
